Christmas in Ikebukuro
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo fight all the time, the Christmas season doesn't even change that.


The streets are filled with a thin layer of snow. It falls gracefully from the sky as a terrible fight breaks out in Ikebukuro. Even during the holiday season the two seem incapable of getting on each others nerves. People run for cover once they notice the two rampaging down the street. Mailboxes and vending machines fly through the sky as screams escape Shizuo's mouth.

"Izaya-kun!" He narrowly dodges an oncoming lamppost. A small smirk appears on his face which aids to infuriating Shizuo even more.

"Come on Shizu-chan. It's Christmas, a time for love and joy! I just wanted to bring you seasons greetings~" Izaya stands across from the blonde who is breathing heavily.

"You're the last thing I want to see no matter what time of the year it is." Shizuo's hands clamp into fists. It is easy to tell that Shizuo wants to run at Izaya with all his might, but he's well aware that doing so would be deadly for him because Izaya would never be out without a knife.

"If that's the case then why have we spent so many nights together~?" Shizuo's face burns his embarrassment.

In a low, gruff voice Shizuo states "Stop fucking teasing me…" Izaya knows exactly what Shizuo has been craving all these years, but each time refuses to give it to him. He winks at Shizuo causing his blood to boil over. With one swift motion Shizuo lunges with his fist directed center to Izaya's face. He simply steps to the side, causing Shizuo to run past him.

"Too slow Shizu-chan!" Izaya states with an excited look on his face because he knows that the chase has begun. Quickly, Izaya begins to run down the crowded street with Shizuo chasing close after him. He slips into an alleyway and watches Shizuo pass him without a clue that Izaya has even escape. Izaya turns around with a grin on his face.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you're so easily fooled. It's no fun when I outsmart you within a minute of fighting. But I guess that's what I get for fighting with a giant ape." A small chuckle escapes his lips at the thought of Shizuo being a primate.

"Who you calling a monkey?" Izaya's arms are grabbed firmly by the blond. "You're not escaping me this time, I have you by the arms and I'm not letting you go." He turns his head so that he can look back at Shizuo.

"I know, my body is so amazing~ I'm such a catch, letting me go is a dumb move, thus knowing you you'd probably throw me away." Shizuo turns Izaya around so they are face-to-face, then quickly slams him against the nearby wall. Shizuo places his foot firmly on Izaya's so that his legs are unable to move. After that he grabs both of Izaya's wrists with one hand so that he is completely unable to move.

"I finally got you." A proud smile appears on Shizuo's face. The man he has been chasing for so long is, after long last, in his grasp. Ever since he meet the raven in middle school he has been waiting for this day where he can take his life. Izaya's gaze is towards the ground, avoid Shizuo's eyes. Small chuckles start to escape him, gradually getting stronger and louder until he is hysterically laughing.

"You honestly think I'd let you get me that easily?" In the blink of an eye Izaya makes his move and time freezes for Shizuo. He stares back in disbelief, wondering how he fell for this. All energy drains from his body and soon his grasp dissipates, freeing Izaya's arms to push Shizuo back and separating their lips from each other. He points above them, showing some mistletoe hanging above them both.

"What the hell?" Shizuo mutters under his breathe. Izaya smiles and holds the side of Shizuo's face so that they are looking into each other's eyes.

"This year I decided to give you the present you've been wanting for years."

"As if you'd ever let me do that, I'm letting you trick me." Izaya sighs and grabs Shizuo's hand.

"Come on then." He walks further into the alleyway so that no one can see. Once out of sight Izaya takes off his coat and places it on a nearby trashcan. "I put that mistletoe there, let's see if you can find the other one~" A blush graces the cheeks of Shizuo as he hesitantly walks over to Izaya. He is well aware that it could be a trap, but at this moment he doesn't care. Hands are felt up and down Izaya's body until Shizuo lift's up the black haired mans shirt. A clip on the belly button has a mistletoe attached, dangling at the bottom.

"Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan~" Izaya states. Shizuo teases Izaya, kissing the area through his pants, before they both end up at the blonds home, where the two are intimate the entire night.


End file.
